Examples of conventional program analysis approach for characterizing a program with its types and side effects may be effect systems. In conventional effect systems, functional programs are typically extended with a few referentially-opaque operators are analyzed. In store effects analysis, the initialization, read and write of locations in store are characterized. Algorithms for statically inferencing type and effects of expressions in a program are provided. Store effects are identified vis-a-vis static program regions discerned for them by the static analysis. A region is a set of locations that may be aliases of each other. Example applications of store analysis towards program parallelization (safe scheduling of side-effects) and stack allocation are shown.